REVERSED
by mozaorev
Summary: YiFan selalu paham cara mengakselerasi waktu dengan baik, ZiTao selalu percaya bahwa waktu diciptakan untuk dinimati tiap mili-detiknya.


**REVERSED**

* * *

><p>Tittle: REVERSED<p>

Pairing: YiFan/ZiTao

Rating: T

Genre: Angst, Romance, AU

Summary: YiFan selalu paham cara mengakselerasi waktu dengan baik, ZiTao selalu percaya bahwa waktu diciptakan untuk dinimati tiap mili-detiknya.

Words count: 1524

Note: Aku gak tahu ini bakal _fail_ atau ga. Karena aku hanya sedang _down, _dan marah, dan kecewa dan aku butuh sesuatu untuk melampiaskannya. _So here you go. I hope you enjoy it,_

* * *

><p>YiFan selalu paham cara mengakselerasi waktu dengan baik.<p>

YiFan akan menghabiskan waktu dengan tepat; efisien. Ia bicara dengan cepat, makan dengan cepat, berjalan dengan cepat, mengetik dengan cepat; apapun dilakukannya dengan cepat. Bagi YiFan, segala hal adalah potongan-potongan yang harus diselesaikan dengan cepat.

Ia bekerja sembilan jam dalam sehari, enam hari dalam satu minggu, dan empat minggu dalam satu bulan. Ia bangun ketika semua lampu jalan masih menyala, ia bangun dan membersihkan apartemen, ia bangun dan menyiapkan makanan pagi.

YiFan bukan pria paling teratur di seluruh jagat raya. Tapi ia suka keteraturan dan kecepatan. Ia mengandalkan refleks saraf motorik dalam menyelesaikan masalah dan ia takkan berpikir dua kali dalam mengambil keputusan.

Ia benci kelambanan.

YiFan benci orang-orang pemuja kemalasan. Ia benci orang-orang yang tak menggunakan waktunya dengan baik. Ia benci penghargaan terhadap orang yang bertele-tele.

YiFan selalu mendengus kesal ketika orang-orang tak berguna seperti mereka berjalan lamban. Ia akan mendecih ketika orang-orang makan dengan lamban, yang menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk bersantai di café. YiFan memicingkan sebelah mata ketika orang-orang berbicara dengan kata-kata yang dibuat berbelit-belit. YiFan suka mendecak ketika mereka tertawa sambil memainkan garpu di depan piring spaghetti, dan YiFan akan merasakan kebahagiaan sesaat ketika orang-orang bodoh itu menangis karena tak mendapat pekerjaan.

Yang pasti, YiFan adalah pria yang menghargai waktu.

* * *

><p>ZiTao selalu percaya bahwa waktu diciptakan untuk dinimati tiap mili-detiknya.<p>

ZiTao akan menghabiskan waktu dengan perlahan; penuh kenikmatan. Ia berbicara secara perlahan dan memastikan orang lain mendapatkan maksud pikirannya. Ia menikmati waktu makannya, menikmati waktu yang dihabiskan ketika perjalanan; apapun dilakukannya dengan penuh kenikmatan. Bagi ZiTao, segala hal adalah serpihan-serpihan yang harus diselesaikan dengan penuh ketelitian.

Ia bekerja sembilan jam dalam sehari, enam hari dalam satu minggu, dan empat minggu dalam satu bulan. Ia bangun ketika berkas sinar matahari sampai di wajahnya melalui jendela yang terbuka, ia bangun dan menikmati nyanyian burung, ia bangun dan pergi berendam.

ZiTao adalah bukan orang paling bebas di dunia. Namun ia mencintai kebebasan. Ia menjaga keseimbangan hidupnya dengan menikmati waktu bebas, mendepak pikiran negatif yang muncul bagai akar kehancuran.

Ia bukan orang yang lamban.

Ia suka hidup yang mengalir dan apa adanya. Ia suka kehidupan yang seimbang antara tawa, tangis, dan usaha. Ia suka hidup yang tak sempurna dan memilih untuk menjadi salah satu ketidaksempurnaan itu.

ZiTao bukan orang lamban hanya karena ia mengobservasi pemandangan ketika berjalan, ZiTao tak suka dikatai lamban hanya karena ia menikmati setiap rasa makanan yang mampir di indra pengecapnya dan bersantai di café. ZiTao rasa ia bukan orang lamban hanya karena ia menyampaikan kata-kata panjang agar orang-orang dapat mengerti maksudnya dalam satu kali bicara. ZiTao menghargai lelucon orang lain dan tertawa seraya memainkan spaghettinya agar sang pembicara tak kecil hati, dan ZiTao jelas bukan orang lamban karena ia memiliki pekerjaan yang layak.

Bagaimanapun juga, ZiTao bukan orang yang lamban dan ia menyukai kebebasan.

* * *

><p>YiFan dan ZiTao adalah dua paralel yang berbeda.<p>

Karena itulah, pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah dan menggulir kenangan mereka menuju jurang hitam.

Pada dasarnya, ZiTao tahu, mereka bukan pasangan yang serasi dan perpisahan akan menghantui mereka cepat atau lambat.

ZiTao tahu orang-orang tak menyetujui hubungan mereka. Ia melihat kerlipan mata dan bisikan-bisikan dari tetangga apartemennya, atau teman sekantornya, atau bahkan keluarganya. Awalnya bukanlah suatu hal besar, namun seiring hari, bulan dan ketika menjadi tahun kelimanya bersama YiFan, semua mulai memberikan bukti perubahan.

ZiTao tahu dari jauh-jauh hari ketika hubungan mereka merenggang dan garis yang makin memudar di antara mereka makin jelas. ZiTao tahu, ketika pelukan YiFan menjadi begitu singkat, ciuman panas yang berubah menjadi kecupan sesaat, ranjang yang tak lagi hangat; waktu yang tak begitu dipikirkan sebelumnya akan segera tiba.

ZiTao tahu dan ia membiarkan YiFan untuk tak lagi memberi kesempatan baginya membenarkan dasi kerja YiFan, ZiTao mengangguk ketika YiFan berkata _aku akan pulang telat, jangan menungguku, makanlah makan malammu_ dan tersenyum ketika YiFan mengecup sebelah pipinya dengan tergesa-gesa dan mereka masuk mobil yang berbeda dalam waktu yang sama.

Zitao tahu, lalu ia membuka pintu apartemen kecil mereka di tengah malam; setelah ia pulang dari apartemen Sehun, atau Luhan, atau siapapun yang bisa ia ajak minum malam itu. ZiTao tahu YiFan telah terlelap dan meninggalkannya makan malam yang tentu saja akan segera ZiTao buang ke tempat sampah setelahnya. Ia beranjak untuk bersiap tidur dan menaiki ranjang. YiFan memang telah terlelap dan mereka akan tidur dengan punggung menghadap punggung.

ZiTao tahu dan tak ada satupun hal yang bisa dilakukan untuk mencegahnya.

ZiTao tak sedikitpun terkejut ketika YiFan mengatakan _ayo berdiskusi_ dan memberikan senyuman yang manis di suatu malam ketika ZiTao pulang dari pesta ulang tahun Sehun. ZiTao tahu bahwa dikusi bagi YiFan berarti perundingan akan hal-hal yang sangat penting karena YiFan tak pernah suka menghabiskan waktu dengan terlalu banyak kata. ZiTao tahu bahwa senyum itu merupakan bentuk awal dari perpisahan mereka. ZiTao tahu bahwa waktunya telah tiba, ia akan segera mengemasi kopernya dan mencari apartemen baru.

ZiTao menaruh mantel dan YiFan mengekor di belakangnya ketika ia masuk ke ruang makan dan membuat dua gelas coklat panas. Pada hari bisa, YiFan akan mengetukkan jari-jarinya, menandakan bahwa _aku menunggumu, cepatlah _sementara ZiTao masih menuangkan air panas di cangkir mereka; namun malam itu YiFan hanya melihat pergerakan ZiTao tanpa komentar melalui ketukkan jari-jari panjangnya, seolah-olah berharap untuk melihat ZiTao selamanya; menikmati gerak ZiTao selamanya.

ZiTao tak habis pikir ketika YiFan akhirnya bangun dan memeluk ZiTao dari belakang dan membisikkan _tak usah tergesa-gesa, kita punya banyak waktu di dunia_. YiFan mengecup pipi ZiTao dari samping, pelan dan panjang, membuat ZiTao berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan tertohok.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa tak tahu.

Ia merasa tak tahu ketika YiFan membawa ZiTao ke dalam ciuman bibir yang dalam dan panjang; untuk pertama kalinya, sejak beberapa waktu. Tak ZiTao ingat lagi kapan tepatnya mereka terakhir kali berciuman seperti ini. Melupakan coklat panas, mereka memandang mata makhluk di depan mereka masing-masing yang _pernah_ begitu indah. ZiTao lah yang pertama kali memalingkan wajah dan berusaha melanjutkan pekerjaan sederhananya yang sudah tertunda berpuluh-puluh menit.

YiFan kembali duduk di kursi makan dan ZiTao melirik dari sudut matanya, mendapatkan YiFan yang memainkan sesuatu di jarinya; cincin pernikahan mereka. Cincin sakral penanda _pernah_ ada cinta di antara mereka. ZiTao tahu dan ia tak ingin menyadari kelanjutan cerita mereka.

Jadi ZiTao menaruh dua cangkir berisi coklat panas yang harumnya menyergap malam dan YiFan mengijinkannya untuk pergi ke kamar mandi sebentar.

Tapi ZiTao tidak pergi ke kamar mandi di dekat dapur. Ia pergi ke kamar mandi di kamar mereka dan berusaha menangis tersedu-sedu. Tangisnya tak pernah keluar dan ZiTao mencengkram ujung wastafel keras-keras hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

ZiTao kembali dan YiFan terlelap menunggunya. Ia tak habis pikir, berapa lama ia menghabiskan waktu untuk memandang bayangannya sendiri di cermin kamar mandi? Dua menit? Lima menit? Satu jam? YiFan bahkan tak berusaha memasukkan cincin itu ke jarinya lagi, meninggalkan bekas luka menganga di lubuk hati ZiTao ketika melihat cincin yang dibeli dengan tabungan mereka saat hubungan mereka baru menginjak satu tahun tergeletak di dekat cangkir kosong bekas coklat panas yang kemungkinan besar YiFan habiskan dalam waktu satu menit.

Namun ketika ZiTao mendekat dan melongok, cangkir YiFan masih menyisakan setengah bagian coklat yang kini telah mendingin. ZiTao menolak untuk berpikir mengapa YiFan rela membiarkan waktunya terbuang dengan menunggu ZiTao dan menyisakan coklatnya, ah, ZiTao menolak untuk menyadari bahwa YiFan menunggunya. YiFan bukan orang yang seperti itu. YiFan bukan orang yang menyukai kelambanan. ZiTao masih tidak tahu.

Dan ketika ZiTao melepaskan cincin pernikahan mereka di jarinya, menyandingkannya dengan cincin di meja makan, ZiTao ingin menjerit ketika akhirnya ia tahu, _aku tahu_.

ZiTao tahu dan kembali ke kamar, mengepak barang-barang yang bisa dijamah dengan cepat. ZiTao tahu dan tak satupun bulir air mata yang bisa dikeluarkannya. Ia mengambil jurnal YiFan di laci meja nakas dan Zitao tahu kata-kata perpisahan yang tepat untuk ditulis dengan pena birunya sebelum turun dan menaruhnya di samping YiFan yang masih terlelap di ruang makan. Dua cincin yang _identik_ tergeletak di atas jurnal dan ZiTao mengecup kepala YiFan pelan, menghirup aroma rambutnya yang _pernah_ begitu memabukkan.

ZiTao lebih suka berpikir bahwa mereka memutuskan untuk melepaskan sulaman jari-jari mereka tanpa melambaikan salam perpisahan. Mereka memutuskan untuk tidak memberi ciuman perpisahan mereka di malam sunyi yang menjadi saksi bisu betapa perbedaan telah membunuh dua cinta yang pernah tersambung. Mereka tak menjerat satu sama lain dalam pelukkan panjang terakhir yang tak lagi sehangat dulu; untuk melupakan kata-kata manis yang pernah bertumpah ruah di dunia mereka.

YiFan memulai perpisahan mereka, dan ZiTao menyelesaikannya.

[_Untuk YiFan,_

_Terimakasih karena telah berusaha untuk membuatku senang dengan memakai cincin pernikahan _kita_ di rumah _kita_ setiap hari. Terimakasih karena telah berusaha memberiku tempat tinggal yang aman selama ini. Terimakasih telah bersabar menghadapi segala kelambananku selama lima tahun terakhir. Terimakasih atas segala cinta dan kasih sayang yang pernah kau curahkan kepadaku._

_Dan terimakasih karena telah membiarkanku mengetahui siapa mempelai barumu melalui cincin dengan nama yang bukan milikku; yang sayangnya kau pakai setiap hari di rumah _kita _dan kupikir itu adalah cincin pernikahan _kita_._

_Aku pernah mencintaimu, sama seperti kau pernah mencintaiku._

_Meski begitu, jangan khawatir, aku akan ada di seluruh ruang hatimu ketika kau membutuhkan aku. _

_Salam perpisahan, _

_ZiTao._]

Dan ZiTao lebih suka berpikir bahwa perpisahan membuat ZiTao paham cara mengakselerasi waktu dengan baik, dan YiFan percaya bahwa waktu diciptakan untuk dinimati tiap mili-detiknya.

**END**

* * *

><p>Maaf kalau ini <em>fail<em> banget. Review ya, terimakasih^^


End file.
